


Try a Little Tenderness

by zebraljb



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo notices Elijah pining for someone, and has to fight the way he himself pines for Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS  
One

Orlando placed a smacking kiss on Elijah’s cheek, ruffling his hair. “Man, ‘Lij, you crack me up, mate. You are too bloody much.” Orlando was still chuckling as he finished off his beer and went in search of another one.

Elijah laughed along, looking down into his own beer. “A laugh a minute, that’s me.” He emptied his glass, then looked up, meeting Viggo’s gaze. He blushed and put his glass down. “Well, I’m off to the bar for one last round. It’s on me. Who needs more?”

Billy and Dom immediately said yes, as did Sean Astin. Sean Bean nodded his thanks, while Viggo shook his head. Elijah ambled off to the bar, and Viggo watched him go, noticing the sad slump of the slender shoulders, though the shoulders squared and the head went up a bit higher as Elijah approached the bar, where Orlando stood waiting for his own refill.

“Our Elf has a lot to learn,” Bean said, leaning a little closer to Viggo so that only Viggo would hear him. “He’s like a puppy.”

“That he is.” Viggo toyed with his coaster.

“You know how dogs are before you get them trained right. All yips and bites.”

“All bark, no brain?” Viggo said, then stopped, shocked at how bitchy he sounded.

“Exactly.” Bean put a hand on Viggo’s forearm. Viggo met his friend’s eyes. “They don’t know shite, Vig. Not half as much as an old dog does.”

“Bean, you’re talking in circles. Thought that was MY job,” Viggo said, chuckling.

Bean turned in the booth so he was facing Viggo, putting his back to the other Hobbits. “Listen, mate, I’ve noticed, okay? But only because I’m a good friend of yours, and around you more than anyone else. It’s not obvious, I swear.”

“WHAT isn’t obvious, Beanie?”

“What you feel for the Hobbit.”

“What Hobbit?” Viggo asked in exasperation, though truthfully, his heart was racing a mile a minute. He looked at the bar, where Orlando currently had an arm slung around Elijah’s shoulders, his narrow hips bumping against Elijah’s in a joking manner. Elijah looked up at Orlando blissfully, and Orlando was totally oblivious.

“THE Hobbit, Vig.”

“You’re insane, Sean. Too many late nights on set. Why would I even…I’m not interested…he’s about twenty-three years younger than I am!” Viggo stammered.

Bean grinned. “Not that you counted or anything.” They both watched as Orlando helped Elijah bring the drinks back to the table. “Remember. Orlando is a puppy. Playful and harmless. Elijah is also a pup. Young and with a very short attention span. Old dog, teaching young dog new tricks…that would be YOU.”

“You’re cut off,” Viggo said, putting a hand over Sean’s glass. Sean just laughed and said nothing more.

 

Later that night, Viggo walked back to his house, ignoring all offers of a ride home. He needed time to think, and the crisp New Zealand night was just right for it. Sean, of course, was right. He had what someone younger might call a crush on Elijah. It was totally insane, totally wrong, but totally true. Elijah was just something so damn special. His talent was phenomenal, especially for someone of his young age. He was smarter than he let on, Viggo had noticed that immediately. He had an eye for things, and could pick up on any accent, any physical trait, and mimic it immediately. He was naïve, even under his Hollywood kid expertise. Everything in him made him adorable to Viggo, which was just pure hell on set. Viggo had yet to become obviously aroused in Elijah’s presence, but there were times that Viggo had been thankful for the armor and costumes he wore, especially when Elijah came back to the trailers, looking weary and tired and every inch the stressed out young boy that he often was.

But then Elijah would catch sight of Orlando, whether in Legolas garb or not, and his face would just light up. Viggo knew he couldn’t compete with Orlando. Orlando was truly a sweetheart, and meant no harm in the slightest, yet he had no clue what he did to Elijah. Orlando was all affection and hugs and pressing up into one’s personal space. Viggo also knew that Orlando had no problem having sex with men OR women, and was all about a casual one-night stand, as long as it was all in fun. Orlando had not approached Viggo, for which Viggo was grateful; sometimes Viggo felt as if he were the only person on the planet that saw Orlando as friends-only material.

As Viggo let himself into his house, he made a mental vow to just keep doing what he was doing, regardless of what Sean said. He valued Elijah’s friendship, and knew Elijah looked up to him as an actor. He would just be thankful for any interaction they might have, and hopefully this childish crush would move along quickly.

 

“No, quiet, Orli…” Viggo heard Elijah whisper, then heard a snickering laugh that was muffled by a sudden moan and a sigh.

“Mmm…yeah, fuck, there, Elijah. Just let your…fuck…”

Viggo had walked off by himself during a technical drama. The woods were silent, except for an occasional shout of annoyance from the set behind him. He had wanted a few moments to think, to get a bit deeper into Aragorn, and had heard the voices before he came around a tree and saw the owners of the voices. Orlando had Elijah pressed up against a tree, and both of their leggings were down at their feet. Viggo turned away, retreating as quietly as humanly possible.

“Hey, Vig, you see Orlando anywhere?” Billy said, bouncing over with Dom.

The snarky, jealous part of Viggo wanted to direct them to exactly the right tree. He wanted them to find Orlando, see what was going on, embarrass the living hell out of him. But that would mean embarrassing Elijah as well. “I think he was headed that way,” Viggo said, giving a vague point in the wrong direction. Billy and Dominic scurried off, taking the broken pieces of Viggo’s heart with them.

It wasn’t too much later that Orlando came striding up the path, every part of Legolas perfectly back in place. “Hey, Vig,” he said, arrogance and satisfaction oozing from every pore. “How are you?”

“Just fine,” Viggo said wearily. He turned to wait for Elijah, who came up the same path a moment later, a lot less bounce to his step. He looked worried, biting his bottom lip as he watched Orlando walk away. Orlando didn’t look back. “You okay?” Viggo called out quietly to Elijah.

Elijah froze. He hadn’t even noticed Viggo standing there. “Just fine,” Elijah said. “Long day.”

“That’s true,” Viggo said, nodding. “Hey, Elijah, I keep wanting to tell you. I think you are doing a fantastic job with Frodo. He’s really carrying this movie, and I just am more and more impressed with you every day.”

“Really?” Elijah’s pale skin took on a rosy hue, his blue eyes perking up a bit.

“Yes, really. I get a lot of time to just stand around and watch, in these scenes where we’re all together. Just wanted you to know, I really think you’ve got him nailed.”

“Thanks, Viggo. It worries me,” Elijah said, and they continued to talk about characters and motivation until they were called back on set.


	2. Chapter 2

TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS  
Two

 

“Hey, Orli?” Elijah was exhausted, yet he lengthened his stride to catch up with Orlando. “Listen…what would you think of going out for something to eat tonight? Maybe catch a local band?”

“That sounds brilliant!” Orlando caught Elijah with an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Oi, Billy? Elijah and me are hitting the pubs later. You coming?”

“No, Orlando, I thought…” Elijah began softly, tugging at Orlando’s sleeve.

“What, ‘Lij?” Orlando’s brown eyes were instantly concerned. He pulled back to stand before Elijah, one hand on Elijah’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Elijah scuffed a toe on the ground. “You know, now that I think about it, I’m not sure I feel like heading out tonight. You all go on without me.”

“You sure, mate?” Dom came over with Billy. “We could just crash somewhere…Billy’s place?”

“No, thank you. Last time you “crashed” there I had to fumigate the place for a bloody WEEK,” Billy retorted, earning a smack to the back of his head from Dom.

“Nah. I think I’m just feeling my age,” Elijah said with a weary grin.

“We’ll catch ya after we get these feet off, Orli,” Billy said, running towards the trailer with Dom on his heels.

“You sure you’re okay?” Orlando asked Elijah. “I worry about you.”

“Look, Orlando, I’m fine.” Elijah ran a hand through his hair. “I just…I don’t need a big group of people tonight. I thought it would be more just you and me. M’too tired for all of that.”

“Elijah, you don’t think we’re…that you and I…” Orlando bit at his bottom lip.

“No!” Elijah exclaimed a little too quickly. “No, not at all. I’m just looking for more peace and quiet tonight, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry,” Orlando said immediately. “Want me to stay home with you?”

“No. Go on. Have fun. I’ll catch up with you guys another time,” Elijah said, clapping Orlando on the back.

 

Viggo slowly traipsed back from the set, having stayed behind to discuss a few things with Peter. As the makeup and costuming trailers came into sight, he saw Orlando and Elijah deep in conversation. He slowed down, not wanting to interrupt what looked like a very serious conversation. He watched Elijah clap Orlando on the back, and then Orlando walked away. From the slump of Elijah’s body, it seemed like maybe Orlando was taking Elijah’s heart with him, attached to the soles of his shoes and getting trampled on with every step in the opposite direction.

Viggo ached for Elijah. He knew what it felt like to see exactly what you wanted walking willfully away from you. He took a deep breath, and decided to take a shot. It could only kill him in the end, right?

“Elijah.” Elijah slowly turned around. “Are you busy tonight?”

“No. I was just going to stay in,” Elijah said quietly.

“I thought maybe you could come over and I could cook you dinner,” Viggo said. “I have this amazing pasta dish I was looking to try, and was hoping to find someone special to try it out on.” He smiled a little as Elijah blushed. “But if you were just planning on some peace and quiet, or have the Hobbits coming over, I understand.”

“No. I was just going to hang out by myself,” Elijah said. “But I’d really like that, Viggo. Thank you.”

Viggo was rewarded with the sight of Elijah standing a little straighter, a little more spring in his step as he walked away. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

Viggo opened his door in a pair of jeans and a paint-splattered t-shirt. Elijah stood on the other side in an oversized hooded sweatshirt and jeans. “I know you’re usually supposed to bring a bottle of wine or something to someone’s house when they invite you for dinner,” Elijah said, shrugging his bony shoulders. “But A, I know nothing about wine, and B, I’m not old enough to buy it. So I bring only myself.”

“And you are more welcome than any bottle of wine,” Viggo promised him. Elijah turned pink. “Besides, I know you don’t like the stuff. C’mon in.”

Elijah followed Viggo into the house, a place he had only been once or twice. When they all got together, it was usually at Orlando’s, or Dom’s. Viggo’s home was almost like his secret den, a place of peace and quiet with very few visitors. “You’ve really made this place yours,” Elijah said, stopping to touch a painting on the wall. “I’m jealous.”

“Well, we’re here for a while. Might as well make it a place I feel at home in.”

“Sometimes I don’t even know where my home is,” Elijah said quietly.

“Wherever you hang your hat, so they say,” Viggo said over his shoulder as he went back to the kitchen. “Or, in your case, wherever you hang your wig and feet.”

Elijah laughed as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Right. Can I help you?”

“Absolutely not. Let the King wait on the Hobbit for once,” Viggo said lightly.

“That’s right. I cook for no one,” Elijah said, then giggled. Viggo couldn’t help but laugh along.

They chatted as Viggo finished dinner, Elijah insisting that he at least help by setting the table. They remained in the kitchen, sitting across from each other at the small table. Viggo smiled as Elijah inhaled his food. “I guess I should save this recipe then.”

“It’s fantastic,” Elijah said with his mouth full. He then realized how idiotic he looked, and slowed down. “Sorry. I guess I’m nervous.”

Viggo put down his fork. “Nervous?”

Elijah shrugged. “Well, you and I, we’ve never really hung out like this. I feel like, well, such a kid, really, when I’m with you.”

“Oh.” Viggo toyed with his pasta.

“Not like THAT,” Elijah said quickly. “Not that you’re OLD or anything.”

“Elijah, I’m a whole adult person older than you. Plus a few years,” Viggo said with a sad smile. “I think that would define me as old.”

“You’re just…so mature. I know I’m not, and I know I seem like a stupid git to you.”

“That’s so not true, Elijah. Don’t sell yourself short like that. Look at your career. You’re so young, yet you’ve done as many movies as anyone in this cast, if not more.” Viggo smiled a bit. “Stupid git? You’ve been hanging around Orli and the other Brits a bit too much.”

Elijah blushed. “Yeah. Orli.”

“Want to talk about it?” Viggo asked gently, though it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

“No. Nothing to say.” Elijah ate another bite, then took a big swallow of his water. “Well, here’s the thing. They tell you never get involved with costars. Like, don’t start relationships, you know? Because someone always ends up getting fucked, and not in a good way. It was one of the first things my older costars told me. Don’t get involved. Not onset, not offset.” Elijah twirled his fork around on his plate. “And I didn’t plan on GETTING involved. I thought, hey, a quick shag. Orli’s good for it, apparently he’s good AT it, from the rumors I heard. And it’s not like anyone’s ever offering it to ME.” Viggo snorted and Elijah looked up. “C’mon, Vig. I have the face of a fifteen year old. No one looks to me for sex.” He waited for Viggo to reply, but Viggo said nothing. “Anyway, I guess I ended up fucking myself, because it ended up being more than a quick lay, at least for me.” He sighed. “So, now you see my sorry ass mistake.”

“It was sorta obvious,” Viggo said with a kind smile. “Anyone watching you closely saw it.”

“Are you serious?” Elijah moaned, covering his eyes with one hand. “How embarrassing.”

“It’s not your fault. Orli’s…unique. He’s so oblivious to personal space. Even if you weren’t shagging him, to use your term, he would have been in your face, on your lap, holding your hand. He does it to everyone. Of COURSE you saw it as more, once sex got involved.” Viggo stopped and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m talking like your father or something. You don’t need that. As a coworker and friend, I promise you that you’re NOT a fool. No one sees you as going after Orli all googly-eyed. People know you’re, ah, intimate, but that’s it. I promise.”

“Wait a second.” Elijah pushed back his chair. “You said first that anyone watching me closely could see I was into him. Yet just now you said no one noticed. You’re confusing me, Vig.”

It was Viggo’s turn to cover his eyes. “Well, I said anyone watching CLOSELY.”

“Yeah, and…” Elijah blinked his big blue eyes. “Oh. OH. So, you watch me?”

“I was watching you with him, once I noticed that he wasn’t quite reciprocating your feelings. I just…I wanted to make sure he didn’t…” Viggo shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You know where you stand now, right? And I hope you two can work it out.” He stood and began to clear the table. “How about some dessert?”

“Viggo, stop.” Elijah stood as well, putting a hand on Viggo’s arm. “You wanted to make sure he didn’t WHAT?”

“Hell.” Viggo put the dishes on the counter. “I wanted to make sure he didn’t break your heart, Elijah. I could see him doing it, without intent, without even noticing. And you deserve better than that.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Elijah didn’t remove his hand. “I really appreciate that, Viggo. That’s nice of you.”

“Yep. Looking after my Hobbits. It’s my job.”

“No, that’s Aragorn’s job. You’re not him.”

“No, I’m certainly not.” Viggo turned back to the sink. “So. Dessert?”

“No, thank you.” Elijah grabbed him by both arms and turned him around. “Forget feeding me. Just look at me for a second, Viggo.”

Viggo’s eyes darted everywhere, then finally settled on Elijah’s face. Normally he would love nothing more than to stare into that face, but at that moment he was nervous and unsettled and feeling quite uncomfortable. “Yes?”

Elijah stared into his eyes for a long moment. “I’m just gonna go, okay? Thanks for dinner. Thanks for everything. I feel a lot better, talking about this with you.”

“You’re welcome,” Viggo said softly. Elijah squeezed his shoulders briefly, then let himself out of the house. Viggo angrily started throwing dishes into the sink. “Well, THAT went well. Fucking BRILLIANT.”

 

The next day of shooting, Viggo channeled every ounce of Aragorn he could muster. He held his head high, concentrated deeply on his lines and his role, and thought he was doing a fairly good job of hiding his pain.

Sean, of course, blew that all out of the water. “So…I’m intrigued. You go from not being able to take yer eyes off the kid to avoiding him altogether. You DO know he’s one of the main characters in this thing? One of these days you might even have to talk to him on camera.”

“Shut up, Sean,” Viggo growled out of the corner of his mouth. He stole a glance at Elijah. Big mistake, as Elijah was at that moment deep in conversation with Orlando, who was looking extremely serene and sexy in full Legolas garb.

“You two have a falling out?”

“We had dinner. There’s nothing TO fall out, which, by the way makes no sense so stop talking about it.”

“You’re in a choice mood, aren’t you?” Bean was obviously amused. “Tell.”

“To coin one of YOUR phrases, bugger OFF.” Viggo stalked away, heading for a few moments of peace and quiet.

He found it a few yards from the set, behind a tree. He leaned against it, closing his eyes. He was wondering just how he had turned into a mindless, lovelorn fool when someone called his name. “Vig?”

“WHAT?” Viggo’s eyes flew open. He turned around with a glare. “Oh, uh, Elijah. Sorry.”

“Hey.” Elijah looked even younger dressed as Frodo. His eyes were wide and dark, almost fearful. “I was, uh, wondering. Could…would…do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

“You having another party?” Viggo asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

“No. It’s, uh, I’m only asking you.” Elijah began to openly fidget. “But if you don’t want to, that’s…”

“Of course I do. Just wondering if there was a price, like beer at the door, the way Dom’s dinners usually are,” Viggo said with a more sincere smile.

“Jesus, Viggo, I’m pretty much asking you on a date, would you STOP joking with me?” Elijah said in virtually one breath.

Viggo actually gaped. “What?”

“Look. I know you acted like you just were a concerned friend and everything, but when I looked in your eyes the other night, REALLY looked in them…I saw something different. I know Orlando never looked at me that way. You were just looking at me with this…tenderness. And suddenly I wanted it. Wanted someone to look at me that way. Never KNEW that I wanted it, but I did. And now I’d like to…” Viggo grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders, lifted him up onto his toes, and kissed him. It wasn’t a violent kiss, but it was passionate and forceful. “So, yeah, dinner around seven?” Elijah said with a very boyish squeak.

Viggo blushed. “Yes. Seven. I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Elijah stumbled over his Hobbit feet as he wove his way back onset. Viggo grinned, took a deep breath and followed, the confidence in his stride having nothing to with Aragorn…but everything to do with Frodo.

THE END


End file.
